


Laughing All The Way To The Hospital

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Broken Bones, Handcuffs, Hospitals, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little accident in the bedroom results in a hospital visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing All The Way To The Hospital

I sat in the waiting room of the ER with a broken wrist., said wrist just happened to be handcuffed to Jack. He kept shooting me sideways glances of worry. "Will you relax?!" I cried turning to him, he bit his lower lip nervously. "Sorry...does it hurt?" I shrugged. I couldn't deny it was painful, it didn't help that it had swollen up so that it was pressing hard against the metal of the cuff. The key had snapped in the lock rendering us stuck.

You're probably wondering what we were doing playing with handcuffs. It was Jack's idea, we'd cuffed ourselves together through the head board and everything had been fine until when we were done and he'd gone to unlock it only for the key to snap in the lock. Then I'd had the clever idea of trying to simply pull my hand free, it wasn't tight so with a little lubrication it should slip free right? Wrong. I pulled harder and harder even using my foot as leverage against the head board until I felt a sudden snap and let out a blood curdling scream that sent Jack into a panic. In the end we had to call Zack and get him to bring a saw to cut away the wooden slat before driving us to the hospital. He'd found the whole situation highly amusing and had insisted on cracking jokes about our sex life the entire car journey to the hospital. 

"Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat?" A nurse called and we followed her down the hall to a small room receiving some confused looks from the people still waiting, probably thought we'd escaped from jail or something. She grabbed a tool that vaguely resembled a pizza cutter from a table before pointing to a small table that looked similar to the work benches they used to have in shop class back in high school. "Hold your arms there and make sure to keep still." We did as we were told and she flipped a switch on the pizza cutter causing it to whirr into life, the blade rotating fast. She lowered the blade to my wrist and I squeezed my eyes shut as the blade cut through the metal with ease releasing my swollen wrist. I immediately snatched it away and cradled it to my chest as it throbbed and pulsed. They released Jack next before we headed over to the X-Ray unit. They'd left us with an ice pack which Jack was holding to my wrist tentatively. "This should help with the swelling." He mumbled. "You know I can do that myself." He shrugged. "I wanna feel like I'm doing something to help." I smiled warmly at him. He was so cute!

Eventually my name was called and I went in for the scan but Jack was forced to wait outside. It didn't take long but my wrist had snapped in a jagged pattern that was going to take a lot of healing. They gave me some strong pain killers before sending me down the hall to get it plastered. I went straight in much to the annoyance of the people sat in the hallway on plastic chairs. They strapped up my wrist in a neon pink cast before telling me to come back in six weeks. I felt the pain killers kick in as I stood up to leave, my head felt floaty and fuzzy.

"I'm really sorry for all this." He mumbled "Hey it's not your fault Jacky!" I grinned. "It is though, I mean it was my idea..." He trailed off blushing and I giggled. "I didn't have to agree though." He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off by pulling him into a kiss much to the disgust of the people waiting around us. Some tsk'd and one guy even went as far as to make a gagging noise. Just to annoy them further I grabbed Jack and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment Jack pulled away a little breathless and I turned  to the disgruntled occupants of the waiting area and took a bow. "So long homophobes and fuck you all." I announced raising my middle finger of my free hand before entwining them with Jack's and heading to the exit. He chuckled at their startled expressions. "Always with the dramatics." He muttered. "Says the one who wanted to play with handcuffs." He flushed pink. "Shut up!"


End file.
